The present invention relates to formulations that may be topically applied to the skin to improve skin health. More particularly, the present invention relates to a topical ointment that can be applied directly to skin, or applied to an absorbent article to be used next to the skin, comprising an emollient, a structurant, and a rheology enhancer. The novel topical ointment has improved spreadability over the skin, enhanced aesthetics, and provides improved film formation properties to block water borne irritants from entering the skin.
Diaper rash and related skin problems are common forms of skin irritation and inflammation of those parts of an infant's or adult's body normally covered by an absorbent product such as a diaper or incontinence garment. Also, the skin irritation may be seen in areas adjacent the covered skin. This skin condition may also be commonly referred to as diaper dermatitis, napkin dermatitis, napkin rash, and nappy rash.
Although the precise number of infants who suffer from diaper rash is unknown, it is believed to be substantial. Further, while certainly more common in infants, this condition is not limited solely to infants. Any individual who suffers from incontinence may also develop this type of dermatitis. This includes both the elderly, critically ill, and non-ambulatory individuals. Symptoms from this type of dermatitis can range from moderate to very severe.
It is believed that the principal cause of diaper dermatitis is the holding of urine and/or feces against the skin. With urine, urea contained therein is broken down into ammonium hydroxide by the ureases, which leads to an increase in pH on the skin's surface. When the pH becomes basic on the skin's surface, numerous enzymes may be activated and interfere with several naturally occurring skin components.
Conventional methods for combating diaper rash have been diverse. Several methods have included an attempt to minimize the contact of the skin with feces or urine present in a soiled diaper. Typically, an artificial barrier is employed to accomplish this. There have also been further attempts directed toward counteracting other suspected causes of diaper rash by promoting dryness in the diapered area, and preventing microbial growth and inflammation with conventional agents. Such a strategy includes frequent diaper changing, reduced use of plastic pants, triple diapering, and careful washing and sterilization of diapers.
Most commonly, parents have attempted to control diaper rash through the use of a topical ointment, which acts as an occlusive, barrier-type layer. Such ointments typically comprise petrolatum and/or mineral oil in combination with a wax and a small amount of additives, such as zinc oxide, to provide the desired protection. Most conventional topical ointments available have been in the form of a water-in-oil emulsion. The high viscosity associated with these products keeps the diaper rash ointment from being substantially washed off of the skin by urine and/or feces. In many cases, the high viscosity of the ointment is the result of the inclusion of zinc oxide, or another particulate, as a component. When the ointment is applied to skin, urine and/or feces are repelled away from the ointment, and hence away from the skin.
Although conventional topical ointments have been somewhat satisfactory in combating various skin ailments including diaper dermatitis, many of the ointments do not spread easily or evenly across the skin surface, and may feel greasy or gritty upon application to the skin. Also, some conventional formulations have been less than satisfactory in their ability to uniformly suspend particulate materials such as clays, pigments, talc, microcapsules, microsponges, polymer entrapment particles or skin health actives in the formulation, which results in an uneven application of the particulate onto the skin. As such, there is a need for improved topical ointments for use on the skin, which can evenly distribute particles or other skin health actives to prevent or minimize diaper dermatitis and related skin disorders.